WordMaster:1.20:CPM-80/WM.HLP
HELP for WordMaster 1.20. File content Copyright 1982 MicroPro International Corporation HELP for WordMaster 1.20, 13 Sep 82 �Help with WordMaster 1.20 Screen Controls -- for direction = if equal E ^ | | A--word--F Q=find string CURSOR H,S--char--D screen FINDING MOVEMENTS | | B--line--B L=find again X ^ Z R N=auto indent on/off | | SCROLLING line screen INSERTING V=on/off | | W C P=next char literally ERASING _,DEL--char--G \--word--T U--line--K Y=whole line @=repeat next 4 times J=help O=upper/lower case lock OTHER I=tab to next stop ESC=command mode��� Help with WordMaster 1.20 Commands +-n for number (+ optional) $ where ESC necessary +-nC move n characters V enter video mode +-nD delete n characters E end edit +-nL move n lines Q quit edit without saving +-nK kill (delete) n lines H save file and re-edit +-nT type n lines O return to original file +-n move ahead n lines, type the line J display command help +-nP move and type n screenfuls ; rest of line is comment nZ sleep n seconds (pause) line feed move ahead 1 line, type it ---------Type J for more help, any other key to return to editing.----------- �More Command Help for WordMaster +-n for number (+ optional) $ where ESC necessary nI...$ insert the text between I and $ n times I insert all following lines until $ typed nA...$ append the text between A and $ onto end of line n times A append all following lines until $ typed n! insert the character code n (avoid 26, eof) +-nF...$ find the text between F and $ n times (use N instead of F for long search on disk as well as edit buffer) +-nS...$...$ substitute the text between S and $ with the text between $ and $ n times (use R instead of S for long search) Note that with a slash (/F, /N, /S, /R), command aborts a loop <....> ----------Type J for more help, any other key to return to editing.---------- �More Command Help for WordMaster n for number $ for ESC nQP put next n lines into Q buffer and delete from file (use n/QP to append contents of Q buffer rather than replacing) nQG get n copies of Q buffer into file QT type contents of Q buffer QK erase contents of Q buffer QX execute commands in Q buffer QL...$ load Q buffer with the text between QL and $ n/QL...$ append contents of Q buffer with the text between QL and $ n times nWfile write next n lines into file using CP/M naming conventions Yfile insert (yank) text from file ----------Type J for more help, any other key to return to editing.---------- �More Command Help for WordMaster ^ means "control" Within a command string, special characters may be used as follows: ^N carriage return inside find or substitute text ^Y ESC character inside find or substitute text ^A matches any character in text being found ^Px matches "not x" in text being found To edit the command line as it is being entered: CR starts command line running LF same as CR except when alone ^H erases last character typed DEL same as ^H ^_ same as ^H ^X erases entire command line typed so far ^C aborts editing like the Q command ^O toggles case lock between upper and lower case � �������������